


Dreams Only Last For a Night

by DesyreMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff, Funny, Homophobia, Kinda..., M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what other tags to add, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesyreMe/pseuds/DesyreMe
Summary: He wakes up every morning wishing he could just sleep forever and live in his dreams.At least that way he wouldn't have to face the reality he lives in. But dreams onlylast for a night.Right?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Dreams Only Last For a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlowRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowRabbit/gifts).



> This story was originally written around 2013 or 2014, I can't remember. Please bear this in mind and be kind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

I got home from the worse day ever tired, as a dog, and wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep. I ignored my mom calling my name from the kitchen, where she was probably cooking dinner; I went right past my dad who was in the living room watching some game, praying that he didn’t see me and didn’t invite me to see the stupid football game; and I shook my head and continued on my way to my room when my little sister asked me if I could play with her. I wasn’t in the mood for anything but sleep and that was right what I was going to do. I changed out of my sweaty and dirty clothes into a pair of the most comfy sweatpants I had. I didn’t even bother to shower, my bed didn’t mind my smelly ass and if she did, she had never told me so. I got under the covers and borrowed deep in them, wishing to just sleep forever and never wake up to face the reality in which I lived. 

Slowly, I started to hear the busy rumbling of the city streets. Then I started to feel the warm breeze and saw the sun setting behind the buildings. I was standing on some street looking at the people who went past me. I heard him calling my name and I turned around. He had the most radiant smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back at him when I saw him coming towards me. He was as gorgeous as always with his curly brown hair, his dimples, his wide toothy smile, his rosy cheeks and his pale pink skin, his plump, pinkish-brownish lips, and his chocolate brown eyes. He was always easy on the eyes with his tall and built complexion. 

“Hey,” he said smiling at me.

“Hey, you,” I said.

He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

“I thought you weren’t coming today,” he said when he pulled back.

“What and miss my chance to talk to you?” I said, winking.

He chuckled again and I loved it. I loved the way he laughed, it was just such a happy sound. I think that with just his laugh he could light up an entire room.

“So, now that you’re here and didn’t miss your chance to talk to me, what do you want to do?” he asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it’s actually your turn to choose what we do,” I said, chuckling.

“Shit, I was praying you wouldn’t remember that. Whenever I choose, our dates always suck,” he said, grabbing my hand as he started leading me to wherever he planned to take me.

“They don’t always suck,” I said.

“Oh yeah? You’re saying that date in the bowling aisle where you crushed your big toe with a bowling ball didn’t suck?”

“Well, there is that,” I conceded, remembering the day.

“And how about the day you got food poisoning from eating that fish?”

“And that,” I said, chuckling.

“Oh and that time when I thought it would be a good idea to go skating and you ended up breaking your leg?”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” I said, laughing, “But I loved all of those dates, no matter that I always ended in the hospital.”

He blushed and I laughed harder.

“You always find something exciting for us to do, and I love that about you,” I said, smiling.

“Maybe I should start finding more normal places because I don’t think the nurses in the hospital can stand your grumpy ass anymore.”

“Hey! You love this grumpy ass!” I yelled at him, faking indignity.

“Oh I don’t know about that,” he said, chuckling.

“Come on, admit it. You love me,” I said.

He chuckled and turned to look right at me, stopping us in the middle of the busy, city streets.

“Nope,” he said, popping the P, and continued to lead us to wherever we were going.

I chuckled again. And he said I was a grumpy ass.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” he said mysteriously.

“Knowing you, you’ll take me bungee jumping or something like that,” I said.

“No, we already did that and you ended in the hospital because you passed out from a panic attack, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. So where are we going then?” I asked again.

He chuckled at my attempt to get the information out of him.

“You’ll see, you dork. Weren’t you the one saying that you loved the places I chose for our dates just a few moments ago?” 

“Yeah, and I do love them, but I hate surprises.”

“I know,” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

“Asshole.”

“Your asshole.”

“You’ve got that right, mine and no one else’s.”

He chuckled again.

“Possessive much?”

“You love it.”

“Yeah… I do,” he mused.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going or not?”

“Not,” he answered, laughing.

“Oh come on! Just a little hint!”

“Alright, it’s in the city.”

I snorted at that.

“I think I’d already figured that out by myself.”

“Really? Well congratulations for being so smart!” he said, chuckling.

“You’re really an asshole! My boyfriend is an asshole,” I said, faking sadness.

“Oh stop whining, and just so you know, we’re already here,” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice again.

“What? Where?” I asked, looking around.

“There,” he said, pointing towards something in front of us.

My jaw went slack when I saw just what he had planned for me. I saw the little plastic snowflakes adorning the name and the pale, pale blue tone of the outside walls. It wasn’t all that hard to guess what the building offered. 

“Ice skating?” I asked still a little dumbfounded.

“Wow! You got that right on the first try!” he said, pulling me through the doors and into the chilly lobby where a young girl was sitting behind a desk.

“In the middle of July?” I asked again.

“Well, I thought that it has been pretty hot this summer and that a little cold wouldn’t do you any wrong.”

“But, I don’t even know how to skate!” I whispered, pulling on his hand and stopping him.

“Oh you do know, you broke your leg doing it but you do know.”

“What are you talking about, that was roller blades, and these are fucking real blades!” I whispered again.

“Oh, stop being a scaredy cat, I know how to do it, I’ll teach you,” he said, ending the discussion and pulling us to the front desk behind which the young girl sat. “Hello, good afternoon.”

The girl looked up suddenly, seeming to have just noticed that we were standing there.

“Oh, hello, how can I help you?” the girl said, smiling.

“We would like to two pairs of skates,” he said, smiling his charming smile.

“Oh alright then,” she said, turning around and getting out her keys to open a door behind which I guessed the skates were kept. “Sizes?”

“10,” he answered easily and I felt all mushy inside knowing that he knew my shoe size.

“And…?” the girl said, looking at me expectantly.

“We’re both 10,” he said, still smiling.

“Oh, sorry. I’ll go get your skates,” she said, blushing and hurrying into the sort of walk in closet.

“This is a bad idea,” I said once she was gone.

“You always say that,” he said, chuckling.

“And I’m always right since I always end up in the hospital,” I said, looking around nervously.

“Who was it that said he loved the places where I took him for our dates?” he asked, smiling at me.

“Well, yeah, I did, but this is a really bad idea. Those are some very real and very sharp blades. What if I fall and one of those things cuts me and I end up bleeding to death in the ice thingy.”

“Oh come on! Have some faith in me would you? Do you think I’m going to let you fall? Me, your boyfriend, who loves your grumpy and faithless ass more than anything in this world?”

“But…” I started, saying but he cut me off with a kiss.

I wasn’t all that fond of PDAs but I have to admit that when he kissed me, I just couldn’t refuse him. I melted into his arms, kissing him back, our lips moving in slow, sensual synch that worked to calm me down. Even after I felt all worry leave my body, I just couldn’t bring myself to end the kiss. I was always the one with little self-control in our relationship. He pulled back right as the girl from before came back with two pairs of very well-worn skates.

“Here you go,” she said, putting them in the counter. “When you’re done putting them on, give me your shoes and I’ll set your timer running.”

“Alright, thank you,” he said, giving the girl another of his charming smiles.

He took my hand and led me over to the benches, where we sat down to take off our shoes and put on our about-to-come-apart skates.

“These skates are going to come apart when we hit the ice, and then it’ll be worse than falling and bleeding to death, because I’ll have to pay for these things!” I whispered.

“They’re not going to come apart,” he said, chuckling.

“They will and when they do, you’ll be the one paying for them!” I hissed.

He chuckled and got up when he finished putting on his skates. He helped me to my feet and, somehow, I managed to wobble along with him to the desk to give the girl our shoes. She smiled and went around the desk to open the door to the ice thingy for us. 

Seriously what is the name of that thing? 

Well, who cares, it’s got something to do with ice. 

He stepped onto the ice before me, probably to help me stay on my feet when I found my courage and decided to step on it. I glared at the ice for a few moments while he held my hands in his. I could hear him whispering soft reassurances but I wasn’t concentrating on that. I was too busy telling the ice not to make me slip and make a fool out of myself in front of my boyfriend. When I was done threatening the ice, I took a deep breath and took a step onto it. I set one foot in first and then, took another deep breath and set the second foot in. I pressed my eyes closed, waiting for the damn ice to make me fall on my ass, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly to see him giving me that warm and happy smile that did wonderful things to my belly.

“You see? Nothing happened,” he said, looking right into my eyes and I felt like I could get lost in his chocolate eyes.

“Yet,” I said and he chuckled.

“Oh you’re such a pessimistic asshole,” he said but he still had that warm smile on his face.

“You’ll catch me if I fall?” I asked, looking into his eyes and loving the way the color in his pupils melted into a lighter tone of brown around the edge.

“I always catch you, don’t I?” he asked as he leaned in to kiss me again.

I melted against him again, kissing with all I had in me, pushing all my fears and worries along with all the love and passion that I felt towards him. He pulled back after a while and gave me another warm smile. I blushed, looking around to see if people were watching us, but no one was paying any attention to us.

“Let’s go you little coward, it’s time you learn how to skate on ice,” he said, pulling farther away from me but keeping his hands in mine.

“I’m not a coward,” I said, glaring at him.

“Really? Prove it,” he said simply.

I glared at him but he just laughed.

“Come on you grumpy asshole, start walking with me along the edge of the ring,” he said, walking backwards on his skates and pulling me along with him.

“I feel like I’m going to fall and land on my ass and break my tail bone or something,” I said as I took wobbly little steps with him.

“You just keep on coming up with ways this could go wrong, and I’ll keep on trying to teach you how to skate. Put your foot down with a little more impulse and let your step slide a little on the ice. Like you’d do with roller blades.”

“And you haven’t heard the worse of the things I’m imaging right now,” I said, doing as he told me to do.

My foot slid on the ice a little and I felt happy that I hadn’t fallen yet.

“Really? Please do tell. Now do the same thing with your other foot and repeat the process,” he said looking at my feet, watching my step but listening to me at the same time.

I loved this about him. The fact that he could listen to me while he was focusing on something else entirely. I always teased him and told him he was the girl in our relationship because girls were the only ones that could multitask while men could only do one thing at any given moment. I wasn’t really one to talk because I was doing the same thing right this moment, talking to him while I was concentrating really hard on not falling on my ass. But I could only do it for a short amount of time. And, as always, what I was concentrating on won and I forgot what we were talking about.

“I feel like I’m going to fall any second now,” I said, watching my feet slide on the ice and moving slowly around the ring. 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing it great,” he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. “Why don’t you put a little more force into it?”

“Like this?” I asked and I put a little more force on my steps.

I felt my body move forward as I advanced more than I had been with my little steps before.

“Just like that,” he said, catching up to me quickly. “Now do the same with your other foot.”

I did as he said and repeated the process. I was actually very happy, I was moving a little faster now and was gaining confidence on this ice skating thing. I kept pushing a little more and a little more until we were moving at the normal speed the people around us were moving. Then I stopped putting more force into my movements and just remained at the speed in which I was going. I wasn’t about to push my luck. He was beside me now and we were moving in synch sending the right foot out at the same time and then the same with the left and so on. 

I had to admit that I was having a pretty good time, who would’ve guessed that ice skating was so much fun? 

We goofed around and even had a little race, which I won but that landed me on my butt. 

Things were going all too well. 

I winced and he chuckled at me. He helped me up and we both decided that we had enough skating for tonight. We stepped out of the ice thingy and he led me to the front desk where the girl was waiting for us with a smile and our shoes.

“You look really good together,” she said simply.

I blushed and he told her thanks before leading us to the benches where we took off the skates and put on our shoes. We stepped out of the building and into the warm air of the night. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the warmness around me. I really hadn’t realized just how cold it was inside of that building.

“So where are we going now? Home?” I asked as we started walking through the busy streets.

“What and end our date so early? No way,” he said, chuckling.

“So, what are we going to do now then?” I asked even though I knew the answer.

“You’ll see,” he said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled along with him. I walked silently along with him, his hand in mine. He could surprise me if he wanted to. So far everything was great anyways, I had no reason to doubt him. He led me to a fancy looking restaurant and once again my jaw went slack when I saw it.

“No way,” I said.

“Oh, you’re learning to figure out where I’m taking you, it only took you two years to do that,” he said, chuckling.

“What are you doing?! I can’t step in there looking like this!” I hissed, pulling on his hand and stopping him in the middle of the busy street.

“Hmm…” he mused. “I think I know how to solve that,” he said with a devilish smile.

He started walking again and I went with him, I watched as we passed the restaurant and entered an alley close to it.

“Where are we going? Short of buying new clothes, there’s no way they’ll let us go into that restaurant.” 

“And what do you think I’m going to do?” he asked and I could hear the smile in his face as he pulled me into a little, hole-in-the-wall shop.

I looked around the shop and noticed it was a men’s wear shop. There were suits, ties, slacks, and button up, formal-looking shirts, among other things. No way.

“No,” I said, pulling on his hand and stopping again.

“Yes,” he said and I could hear the smile on his face as he pulled me towards the small man that was sitting behind a counter doing some measurements on a suit.

“I can’t pay for this!” I hissed to him as we got closer and closer to the small man.

“No need,” he said simply. “Hello, good evening,” he said, giving the man one of his charming smiles.

The man looked up from the suit and smiled at us.

“Oh, good evening, gentlemen, how can I help you?” he asked, looking at us.

“We would like a jacket and a shirt that goes well with it, for the both of us,” he said, still smiling.

He was always smiling and that was one of the things that got on my nerves when we first got together. But with the pass of the years I learned to distinguish his smiles, the ones that were genuine and just for me, and the smiles that were just polite and were for the other people.

“Oh alright then, let’s see,” the man said, getting up, still looking at us before he started moving around his shop. “I think an earth tone like green or maybe brown. Or maybe a warmer color like orange and yellow? No definitely a green, and then maybe a blue? With stripes? No, solid is better. Solid for both. And then a dark color like blue or black to bring out the color, and a beige to compliment his tone of skin. Or maybe…” The small man went on looking through his shirts and jackets, taking some out, and occasionally looking back at us before resuming his search.

I turned and gave him questioning look. He just shrugged and went back to looking at the small man move from one point of the shop to the other.

“Well, what are you doing standing there? Go on, go try these on,” the small man said when he noticed we were still standing there.

The small man patted two piles of clothes to which he was still adding shirts and jackets. I heard myself gulp as he pulled on my hand and lead me to the piles of clothes. This was going to take a while. An hour later we came out of the shop. We’d tried on about thirty shirts and ten jackets, and ended up buying the first jacket and shirt we’d tried on.

“Good thing I planned ahead and took into consideration that it might take us a while to find the new clothes,” he said as we walked down the alley.

“Yeah, you’re always so thoughtful. Maybe since you plan so much you could’ve planned ahead and just told me to wear fancy clothes,” I said, glaring at him with mock anger.

“For what? We would’ve been sweaty and smelly by the time we emerged from the ice rink, and you would’ve said we can’t go in all smelly,” he said, turning to smile at me.

So the thing was named ice rink.  
See? I knew it was something with ice. 

I didn’t say anything because I knew he was right, I would’ve said that. And frankly spending all day in fancy clothes really wasn’t something I wanted to do, even if it was to go out with him. We stepped out of the alley and rounded the corner, making our way to the restaurant I had seen before.

“Good evening, do you have reservations?” the maître d’ asked us as soon as we stepped into the place.

“You must be new here,” he said, smiling his charming smile. 

The maître d’ gave him a suspicious look but nodded.

“I don’t need to book reservations, just tell my dad that I’m here.”

The maître d’ looked a little confused by that, but then the other shoe fell and he realized who he was talking to. 

Wow. I’d heard that his dad owned a restaurant but I never would’ve thought this was what he meant.

“You’re the boss’s son,” the maître d’ said, forgetting all formality.

“That’s the one,” he said, giving the maître d’ his charming smile.

“Alright, follow me, please,” the maître d’ said, regaining his composure and walking into the area with tables.

We followed the guy that was the maître d’ for the night and he led us to a pretty private booth on the balcony. He said that someone would be along with our menus soon and that he would alert the manager that his son was here. We sat down in the same side of the table and when he opened his arm for me, I cuddled to his side all but purring. I loved that no one could see us here, that way I wouldn’t have to worry about people looking.

“Good evening, I hope you’re having a good time. I’m Georgia and I’ll be your waitress for the night,” a young looking girl said as she passed us our menus. “The special tonight is the Chicken Fettucine Alfredo. Do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah, a glass of wine and a soda,” he said, smiling at the waitress.

“I am sorry but I will need to see your ID,” the waitress said, looking a little uneasy even though her smile was still plastered on her face.

“Of course,” he said, getting out his wallet and showing her his ID which clearly said that he was well over eighteen.

“Alright, I will be back with your drinks shortly,” she said before, turning and leaving.

“I hate it when they ask for my ID, do I really look like a kid?” he asked absently, looking at the menu.

“I don’t know, maybe? Who knows?” I said, looking at the menu too.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one that knows what I look like the best?” he asked. “You’re going to have the special right?”

“I love that you know what I want to order,” I said, looking up at him and smiling. “And yeah, I know pretty well what you look like.”

“Oh yeah? What do I look like? And we’ve been together for two years now, if I still don’t know what you’re having then what type of boyfriend would I be?”

“Gorgeous,” I said simply.

“What?” he asked, looking away from the menu and into my eyes with a confused expression.

“You asked what you looked like and I answered. Gorgeous. I don’t care if you look like a kid or older or whatever, I just know that you’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met.”

He blushed and went back to look at the menu.

“Flatterer,” he said.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

“Who says it’s true?”

“I do.”

“Oh really? And you are…?”

“Your boyfriend,” I said simply, smiling at him.

“Damn right, mine and no one else’s,” he said, using my words.

“I think I’ve heard that before,” I said, chuckling.

“Really? I wouldn’t know where,” he said, chuckling.

I sat up a little straighter and put my hand on his chin, making him turn to look at me.

“What?” he asked, looking into my eyes.

“This,” I said as I pulled him down into a kiss.

It started out as a gentle kiss, but then I felt myself getting lost in the kiss as our lips started moving in synch. I loved his plump lips, and I loved kissing them even more, it was just something I couldn’t resist. We continued kissing until I felt sadness spread through my heart. 

I didn’t have that much left. 

I felt a lonely tear roll down my cheek. 

When we pulled back, he wiped it and smiled at me before turning back to the menu.

“So, what was the worst thing you imagined?” he asked suddenly.

It was now my turn to look confused.

“What?” I asked.

“Back in the ice rink you said that I didn’t know the worst things you were imaging, what was the worst thing you imagined?” he asked, looking away from the menu again.

“That this was just a dream,” I said softly.

He chuckled and gave me a rueful smile.

“You didn’t imagine that, my love,” he said.

“GERARD! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON’T GET UP RIGHT NOW!” I heard my mom, yelling as she knocked forcefully on my door.

I groaned and burrowed into the covers. 

“GERARD! DID YOU HEAR ME?!” my mom yelled still knocking on the door.

“YEAH!” I screamed as I sat up on the bed. My scream had all the pent-up things I had inside of me, my frustration and sadness and anger. 

“Alright, breakfast is waiting for you down here. Hurry up,” she said and I heard her steps going down the stairs.

I sank back into the bed, hiding under my covers and fighting the urge to cry.

How long had I been dreaming of the same guy every single night? The funny thing is that it had been literally two years since I started having these weird dreams. Who was the guy? How did my brain come up with him? Why was I dreaming of him? Why couldn’t he be real? 

I pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes, trying to get the images of the dream out of my mind. Trying to forget the life I wanted so badly that I felt like my entire body ached for it. I got up and out of my bed, wishing that I could somehow sleep forever and live in that perfect little life I only had in dreams. But dreams only last for a night and after that you have to face reality again. 

I showered quickly before brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I fixed my hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like shit no matter what I did. I sighed and went down the stairs to the dining room where my whole family was waiting for me. I said a quiet good morning and sat down, digging into my food.

“So, what was the matter with you yesterday?” mom asked.

“Nothing, I was just tired,” I said simply.

Tired of my routine-like, fake life.

“A little practice makes you tired?” my dad grunted. “You didn’t live in my times when I had to work three shifts as well as go to college and attend the track team practice. You don’t even work, your grades aren’t all that great, and the coach tells me that your performance hasn’t been the best these days. And you dare say you’re tired.”

“Just leave him be, if he’s tired, he’s tired,” mom said, giving my dad the evil eye.

“I’m just saying that…” my dad started, saying but I decided to tune out the rest of the conversation.

I seriously wasn’t in the mood to listen to another of their fights.

“What’s wrong Gerry?” Tessa, my little sister, asked me as she pulled on my sleeve to grab my attention.

I smiled. She was really the cutest thing ever. She was the only ray of sun in my whole life, the one thing that kept me going through my crappy life.

“Nothing sweetie,” I said.

She pouted at me.

“You’re lying,” she said, crossing her arms.

“No, really, I mean it, it’s nothing,” I said, chuckling at her.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire!” she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I chuckled and she joined me. We continued eating and I have to say that I was on a better mood. I could always count on my six-year-old sister to cheer me up.

“You don’t look happy,” she said suddenly.

I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

“Why aren’t you happy?” she asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

I could always count on her to figure me out, too.

“It’s complicated. There’s just a lot of things that are wrong,” I said, sighing.

“Then make them right,” she said, smiling as if she had found a way to achieve world peace.

I stared at her for a second before I smiled and kissed her forehead. How is it that a kid like her could figure things out and I couldn’t? How could I have been so blind?

“You are absolutely right, as always,” I said, ruffling her hair.

“You’re weird,” she said, trying to fix her hair again.

“I am but you love me like that,” I said.

“I don’t,” she said, sticking out her tongue.

I chuckled and turned towards my parents.

“I’m going to resign from the soccer team,” I said.

Both of my parents turned to look at me.

“Alright,” my mom said, smiling at me.

“No,” my dad said simply.

Both my parents turned to look at each other.

“It is alright,” my mom said. “If he wants to do something else then let him, it’s his life.”

“It’s not alright!” my dad said, bristling. “At least when he’s playing, he doesn’t look like such a fag.”

“So, what if I look like that?” I asked simply, through a mouthful.

Both my parents turned to look at me again.

“What?” they both asked, looking confused.

“So what if I look like a fag? What’s the matter with that?” I said casually after swallowing.

“What are you…?” my dad started to say in a low menacing tone.

“Yeah, I’m gay, deal with it. And while you’re at it, I’m changing my major, I want to major in English Literature,” I said, getting up from the table and leaving the dining room.

“Where do you think…?” my father started thundering as he followed me.

“To college,” I said simply. 

“Listen to me closely, no son of mine…” he started.

“Is gay. I know dad. I guess I’m not your son then, you can disown me if you want, or throw me out, whatever it is, but could we maybe talk about it when I get home? I’m kind of running late,” I said, grabbing my bag. “Bye mom! Bye Tessa!” I yelled.

“Bye honey!” I heard my mom yell back.

“Bye-bee Gerry!” Tessa yelled at me in her sweet sing-song voice.

I smiled and left the house. 

I was going to buy a huge fluffy bear for Tessa this weekend, she deserved it for helping me out. She was right after all. All I needed was to make the things that were wrong in my life right. 

I walked down the street humming some tune I didn’t know and feeling happier than I had ever felt in my life. Then suddenly, as I was going to cross the street, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me off the street, where a car zoomed by a second later. Wow. That was… close. I turned to look at my savior and got lost in the familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes that met mine.

“That was close. You need to look before you cross the street, or do you have some sort of death wish?” he asked, chuckling.

I would recognize that chuckle anywhere in the world. And that smile. And that face. And those lips. And everything about him.

I realized suddenly that I was staring and that he was still waiting for an answer.

“No, I’m just careless,” I said, chuckling nervously.

“Well good thing I was paying attention then,” he said, smiling that warm smile that I knew so well. How many times had I seen it in my dreams? “Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Emmet, Emmet Kinkaid.”

But this wasn’t a dream. This was real. And he finally had a name.

“I’m Gerard Martens, nice to meet you Em. Sorry, do you mind if I call you Em?” I asked, blushing furiously at the realization that I had called him by a nickname and we’d only just met.

His smiled turned radiant right there and I think I just about melted.

“I would love it if you do,” he said. The charming asshole, flirting with me after only knowing me for about five minutes, and making me all but swoon with his smiles.

Right then I realized that we were really close, Em with his arms wrapped around me. Not that I was complaining, mind you. I looked around to see if we were drawing attention and right then he seemed to notice what he was doing. He blushed, letting me go.

“Sorry about that, you should’ve told me something if I was making you uncomfortable,” he said, sounding nervous.

“You weren’t,” I said simply, smiling at him. He wasn’t the only one that could flirt. “I don’t mind if it’s you.

His nervousness seemed to go away with my comment and he gave me another smile. Right then I noticed that the light changed and I pulled him along with me to get him moving before quickly letting go of his hand. It was dangerous, the familiarity I felt with him. It was something I had to be careful with, people don’t normally get all friendly after just meeting. But it was difficult. I’d been dreaming of him for two years already, I felt like I knew every little detail about him.

“Where were you going?” he asked as we walked down the street.

“To Washington Community College,” I said.

“Really?” he asked, smiling at me. “I was on my way there too.”

“Huh, what a small world,” I said.

“Tiny.”

I gave him a look and he just smiled at me. His tone sounded a little weird when he said that, but maybe it was all just my imagination. We went on walking and nothing was said for a few moments.

“You know, I think I know you from somewhere,” Em said.

“Really? I think I do too,” I said. It was partly true anyways.

“Hmm…” Em mused. “Maybe from a dream or something… Who knows?” he said, giving me a knowing smile.

I was confused for a few moments, could he…? No. How would he know that?

“Yeah, maybe,” I said.

“So, would you like to meet after class?” he said, turning to stop us and smile at me. “How about we meet right here at midday?”

“Alright,” I said, smiling. “It’s a date.”

“The first of many,” he said mysteriously. “Well, I’ll see you in a few hours. Until then.” And he walked away.

I was frozen, confused by what he’d said. Then I remembered that I didn’t know where we were going.

“Wait!” I yelled, catching up to him.

He turned and smiled at me.

“I forgot to ask. Where are we going?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” he said, winking at me before walking away again.

I watched his back as he left, even more confused. 

I turned around and made my way to class, a smile slowly spreading my lips. 

Maybe dreams where really only for a night, but who said you couldn’t live your dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably debut with a newer story, a better written one, but even though it's old, this one is by far one of the stories I'm most proud of.  
> It's almost exactly as I wrote it seven years ago. I just corrected grammar and punctuation mistakes, divided and organized the two or three paragraphs better, and I added about five new sentences.
> 
> I remember this story was born from the song Dreams Only Last For A Night by All Time Low. But not by the lyrics, just by the title. I think I heard the chorus part that repeats the title of the song, and went... but what if they don't? And that's how this story was born.
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Desyre.


End file.
